


Barry non pensava che sarebbe finita così

by Lia483



Series: #coldflash2017A in Italian [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Jealous Barry, Lenarry - Freeform, Leonard Snart Flirts, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rogues and Lisa Snart Ship ColdFlash, coldflash - Freeform, coldflash2017A, coldflashweek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: A Barry Allen non era mai passata neanche per l'anticamera del cervello l'idea di finire in quella situazione quando aveva portato Wally contro i Nemici. Però forse non tutto il male viene per nuocere.ColdFlashWeek2017A: Day One, Jealousy/Protectiveness





	

A Barry Allen non era mai passata neanche per l'anticamera del cervello l'idea di finire in quella situazione quando aveva portato Wally contro i Nemici.  
Aveva allenato il giovanissimo velocista per mesi e pensava fosse giunto il momento di combattere contro avversari più potenti e intelligenti e il gruppo dei Nemici era perfetto. Era una grande banda eterogenea di umani e metaumani, con un capo a guidarli e sempre degli ottimi piani. Erano degli avversari stimolanti e adatti ad una prova finale di allenamento.  
Perciò, all'annuncio di Cisco che i criminali erano all'opera, lui e Wally erano subito partiti alla volta della banca che stavano rapinando.  
Quando si fermarono davanti a loro, Leonard Snart fece uno dei suoi ghigni divertiti, oltre che un cenno con la testa. "Scarlet! Era ora che tu portassi il tuo allievo contro di noi. Ci stavi evitando."  
"Non vi stavo evitando, Snart."  
"Io penso di sì. Oppure avevi paura che facessimo il culo a due velocisti insieme?"  
"Non accadrà" si intromise Kid Flash nel discorso, pronto all'azione.  
"Lascia parlare gli adulti, ragazzino" fu il commento sprezzante del criminale, che fino a quel momento era stato molto affabile con Barry, come faceva sempre.  
Il resto dei Nemici ridacchiò e Flash vide piccoli fulmini gialli attraversare gli occhi scuri di Wally, arrabbiato dall'essere trattato così. "Te lo do io il ragazzino" commentò, prima di lanciarsi in avanti contro Captain Cold, senza lasciare neanche a Barry il tempo di dire qualcosa. O di sconsigliargli un'azione così avventata contro il capo criminale che conosceva bene.  
Un colpo della pistola congelante lo fece volare indietro, proprio come il velocista scarlatto aveva previsto, ma prima di poterlo andare ad aiutare, Barry dovette allontanarsi dai colpi di Mick Rory e Lisa Snart, oltre che dai fulmini di Mark Mardon.  
Cercò di metterli k.o., seguendo intanto lo scontro dell'altro velocista e Snart.  
Dopo due o tre colpi ricevuti, Wally aveva capito di non poter attaccare Cold direttamente e cercava di prenderlo alla sprovvista con attacchi laterali.  
Barry notò Leonard sorridere con approvazione prima di colpire di nuovo Wally. "Non male, ragazzino. Forse non avrai bisogno del babysitter ancora a lungo."  
Wally sorrise, rialzandosi, mentre le apparecchiature della sua tuta scioglievano il ghiaccio sulle gambe. "Ora ho capito perché Flash si scontra così volentieri con te" commentò, prima di ricominciare lo scontro, correndo intorno.  
Barry sentì un notevole fastidio a quel dialogo, ma non riuscì a concentrarsi su quello che provava a lungo, dato che, un secondo dopo, un fulmine cadde dal cielo e lo prese in pieno su una spalla, buttandolo indietro per terra.  
Prima che potesse alzarsi, o anche solo riprendere fiato, uno stivale con tacco alto gli si appoggiò sullo stomaco, mentre sentiva i rumori familiari delle pistole di Mick e Lisa appena sopra di sé.  
"Senti, Rosso" disse la donna, portandosi una mano al fianco e sventolando la pistola contro di lui per mettere più enfasi. "O combatti bene con noi o te ne vai. Cos'è questo scontro moscio che ci stai facendo fare?"  
Barry arrossì, cercando di muoversi, ma anche gli altri criminali si erano avvicinati, sembrando più minacciosi ora che lo stavano rimproverando di non combattere bene che normalmente.  
Rory portò indietro la pistola su una spalla, con espressione truce. "Ha ragione, Rosso. Prendici sul serio. Sappiamo che preferisci scontrarti con Len, ma non ci si comporta così."  
Il velocista cercò di nuovo di alzarsi, mentre gesticolava con tutte le braccia e con fare agitato. "Non mi piace scontrarmi con Snart, voi andate benissimo."  
"Bugiardo. Continui a guardarlo e non ci presti attenzione."  
"Se sei geloso, basta che dici al tuo amico Kid Flash di fare cambio, sai? Anche Lenny preferisce te" continuò Lisa con un sorriso complice.  
"No no, senti Lisa..."  
"Sono Golden Glider per te finché non scopro il tuo nome o non mi dici che esci con mio fratello."  
Tutti ridacchiarono, facendo arrossire ancora di più Flash, che ormai era tutt'uno con la tuta anche nella parte scoperta del suo viso.  
"Ok, Golden Glider, scusa. Potresti lasciarmi andare?"  
"Solo un momento. Mark, interrompi quei due."  
Mardon sorrise e fece cadere un altro fulmine in direzione di Wally, che non se l'aspettava e rimase tramortito contro l'edificio della banca.  
Captain Cold si voltò allora verso di loro perplesso, prima di raggiungerli. "Cosa succede qui?"  
"Smettila di flirtare con gli eroi, Lenny. Il tuo velocista preferito si è appena scoperto geloso."  
Leonard si voltò verso Barry che finalmente era stato lasciato andare e si era alzato in un secondo. "Davvero, Scarlet?"  
"No, affatto. Te lo sogni!" disse il giovane, cercando di mantenere l'espressione neutra anche sotto la maschera.  
"Sì, ogni tanto l'ho sognato."  
Barry boccheggiò per un paio di secondi a quella risposta, preso alla sprovvista. Poi prese a gesticolare, guardandolo male. "Ma che dici??"  
Con un altro dei suoi ghigni, Leonard congelò le gambe e i piedi del metaumano, che sussultò, per poi avvicinarsi e passare una mano dietro la sua testa, per tenerlo fermo. "Non essere geloso, Barry, sei tu il mio preferito, lo sai." Aveva tenuto la voce molto bassa per non far sentire il suo nome al resto della squadra, ma anche per usare un tono molto confidenziale e profondo che provocò un brivido lungo la schiena di Barry. Il criminale si sporse in avanti per baciarlo sulla bocca con uno schiocco piuttosto sonoro, prima di allontanarsi, con un altro dei suoi sorrisi sghembi.  
"Snart!" mugugnò Barry esasperato, sperando di nascondere la voglia di ricambiare quel sorriso, mentre Shawna teletrasportava via tutti, refurtiva compresa.  
Però quando Wally e Barry tornarono ai laboratori, il velocista scarlatto non aveva ancora smesso di sorridere.

 


End file.
